Getting sucked in
by Animefreak1224
Summary: Anime is just manga make believe awesomeness, right? Well think again. Enter a world of a normal teenage girl in an anime world. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

YELLO! Yeah so I forgot my password….. So I created a new email and signed up as a different person! If you don't now who I am, I'm the person who created Tokyo mew mew I belong to you part 2….. Yada yada yada blah blah blah. Any way I hope you enjoy! Oh basically… I get sucked into shugo chara. Enjoy!

Ikuto: Who would enjoy this?

Me: Shut up.

Amu: Yeah, that's not nice!

Ikuto: Oh everyone knows you love me Amu.

Amu: No I don- *character change* Weell…. To be truthful I love you Iku-*hand clamps over mouth, character change fades*.

Ran: *chuckle, chuckle*

Amu: Ran!

Su: Devine chan does not own us desu!

Me: *sigh* just read it…..

**Chapter 1: What in the world?!**

**Mitsuki's POV**

It was just another afternoon, with me on the computer on Saturday, watching an anime show. I don't know why but I'm just addicted to these things.

_Ikuto: "If you ask nicely."_

I cracked up with laughter till my sides hurt. Man the hate/love relationship between Amu and Ikuto is just hilarious. I had watched the series of Shugo Chara like3 times. I wonder how it would feel to actually be a part of the show

I watched Amu fall into Tadase and Ikuto's hands. She blushed.

I chuckled. These characters blush so easily.

I looked at the clock on my laptop and cursed. I know. I'm just diligent like that.

It was almost morning. (12:00am) I closed my laptop slowly and pressed the power button muting the sound. I yawned and changed into my pajamas.

After brushing my teeth, I turned off the lights and crept onto my bed. After about ten minutes when I was starting to doze off, I heard a voice in my head.

"_Mitsuki, Mitsuki. Wake up!"_

I. Must. Be. Going. Crazy.

I shook my head and went back to sleep.

"_Wake up!"_

My head snapped up and I looked around expecting my little, annoying brother playing a trick on me.

"Toro, where are you?"

I looked around confused, seeing nothing. I must have just imagined it…

"_Are you listening now?"_

There it was again. That annoying voice in my head. I cocked my head. It said something about listening.

"_Good. Now let me introduce myself. I am Nonoko, beautiful mistress, queen of anime worlds-"_

I stopped listening to her at that moment. Queen of anime worlds? Wow. That lady sure is full of herself. But what if all this was real? I started to get excited.

"Well," I said cutting her off. "Are you really like supernatural?!"

"_Well-"_

"Do you have super powers?"

"_You see-"_

"Of course you must! You're a queen! So what? Can you read minds, bend buildings?"

I noticed she stayed quiet after that.

"What happened? Cat caught your tongue?"

"_Oh I can speak now?"_ she said rather coldly.

"Sorry" I said guiltily, twiddling my thumbs.

"_Look I understand you're confused. Let me explain. You see, I am the queen of anime and I only come to humans who have a unique like of it. You may not notice it but you do. You might not believe me, but keep an open mind. Think of the possibilities! Please believe me. I you don't I won't be able to do what I have to do!" _

I considered this. Would I be crazy if I listen to her? A mythical anime queen who says she is coming for me to take me to some unknown place? Yup, definitely crazy now.

I sighed.

"So let's pretend I believe all of this nonsense. What now?"

"_Now," she said and I imagined her smiling. " We leave."_

"Leave ? Go whe- AAHH!"

I suddenly felt an invisible force pushing me. Wind whipped around me and my body lifted. My hands instantly gripped the bed sheets that kept me from sailing off to who knows where.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I yelled over the roaring wind.

"_Just let go." _Nonoko's voice said in my mind.

I let go and instantly felt my self hurl towards the ceiling. I braced myself and as soon as I was about to make contact I blacked out.

**Thrilling huh? I know short. My brother was rushing me off the computer. O well! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YELLO!**

**Here I am with my new chapter of getting sucked in. If you noticed I changed the summary. (Due to a certain unhelpful reviewer. You know yourself don't make me write it online.) I don't even really know where this story is heading.**

**Amu: -**

**Me: What's wrong with Amu chan?**

**Ikuto: -**

**Me: Hello?**

**Amu and Ikuto: -**

**Me: HELLOO? * Me yelling frantically***

**No response.**

**Me: Oh well not my business. So enjoy the stor-**

**Amu: She does **

**Ikuto: not own **

**Ran: shugo chara**

**Miki: and**

**Su: never**

**Dia: WILL!**

**Me: What's up with that?!**

**Everyone else: -**

**Me: Weird….**

**Chapter 2: What! I'm her!**

Mitsuki's POV

I woke up groaning. I rubbed my head and stood up. I looked around and noticed my surroundings. I was in a big room with no doors. It was colourless and expanded on all sides so it looked like it never ended. It looked oddly cartoon like…..

In a rush I suddenly remembered everything that happened earlier and my eyes opened wide. I looked in front of me and saw a floating mirror. I saw someone in the reflection and turned around to see who was standing behind me. I saw no one and turned back around.

Confused I raised my hand and the image in the mirror did the same. It dawned on me. I stumbled.

"What the hell…"

In the mirror was an anime girl, 12 years old wearing a school red and black uniform. She had flawless white skin and striking pink hair, the front put in two pigtails with black Xs. She was wearing the same expression I knew I had. Disbelief.

I rubbed my eyes but she…I was still standing there. I looked down at my hands and saw there were white and still anime. No way!

I started to begin to panic when my image in the mirror got distorted and another image took its place, a beautiful woman (anime) with long blonde hair, a blue puffy dress, a tiara and an unmistakable royal aura around her.

She looked at me with a queenly, mocking smile on her face and I found my mouth moving on its own.

"Nonoko?"

She laughed.

"What's up?"

My confusion turned into curiosity. I looked around.

"Where am I and why am I Amu?"

"Notice that did you?"

I was about to break the mirror when she replied.

"Look you already know that I am a queen of anime. This is my job. I take those 'unique' people and place them in anime shows without them ever knowing. You are Amu and you are going to continue the series of Shugo Chara the anime version, not the manga version. Live as Amu. Don't reveal your identity. And also bring me back some ice cream. Bye!"

And with that she was gone. I looked in the mirror frantically.

"Wait! I still have questions! What if people find out? What if -"

Another powerful gust of wind came before I could finish.

'Oh great' I thought as I lifted into the air then blacked out again.

I awoke and shot up. I was in Amu's bed, in her pajamas, in her room. I felt like a trespasser. I quickly got up out of the bed. On my table a box opened and Su Dia Ran and Miki came out. They rubbed their eyes and Ran yawned.

"Amu what is with the entire ruckus in the morning?"

I backed up on the bed and looked at them in panic. I have shugo charas and I'm in an anime world! My panic suddenly turned to realization. I have shugo charas and I'm in an anime world. Then to utter happiness. I have shugo charas and I'm in an anime world!

I danced around the room and pumped my fists. I turned around and saw the charas' innocent confused faces. I couldn't do this to them….. My joy faded.

I sat down and looked at them.

"I'm not Amu," I said to them completely forgetting Nonoko's instruction.

Confusion then realization then fear went on their faces and they zipped back into their eggs and closed them shut. I ran over to the table and pleaded with them.

"Guys please I can explain this!"

But the eggs remained shut. I went and sank into the bed with defeat.

Dia's POV

I, along with the others shuddered in fear inside my egg.

That wasn't Amu? Then who was it? All I knew was that she wasn't from here and something was wrong. But I couldn't pinpoint what. What was wrong? I peeked from my egg and I saw the-fake-probably-not-Amu on the bed in defeat. But I noticed something. There was nothing sinister or evil around her. There was complete innocence and sadness. I decided to give her a chance. I signaled the others and they unwillingly came out and we headed to her.

Mitsuki's POV

I saw the charas approaching me and I sat up.

"We decided to give you a chance desu!" Su said.

I got up paced the room trying to find a way to put it into simple words. I took a deep breath and told them everything. Afterwards I sunk on the bed and looked at them expecting laughter. But none came. They looked serious. Then Dia said

"We believe you."

I sighed in relief and thanked them. I was about to say something when Amu's dad called.

"Amu, honey you're going to be late?"

'Late?' I thought.

"School!" I shouted.

I dressed my self remembering what Amu would do and finally managed to put the Xs in my hair. The charas followed me as I ran out the door, grabbed a piece of toast off the table said bye and ran out the house door into the fresh air. Anime world, here I come!

**Well there it is. Like it?**

**Ikuto: No**

**Amu: No**

**Me: What's wrong with you guys?**

**Ikuto: If you haven't noticed. Amu and her charas are sulking because Amu's not in the story. You are?**

**Me: And what's your excuse?**

**Ikuto: I'm just naturally grumpy.**

**Me: I can change my plan for this story and make you worthless!**

**Ikuto: In the author's note you said you never knew where the story was going!**

**Me: Oh wow- look at the time- I should be going - - -**

**Ikuto: Don't ignore me!**

**Me: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh. You know guys, I think I'm gonna stop this story. I love writing but something depressing has happened and I'm not in the mood anymore. If at least one of you guys review for this and tell me I should continue I might have the inspiration to continue writing this. PEACE OUT.


End file.
